1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an apparatus employed in the production of ribbon-shaped crystals and more particularly to an improved susceptor having jets for directing streams of fluid coolant in close proximity and non-incident relation with a crystal being grown for stabilizing crystal growth without inducing strain resulting from thermal shock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is, of course, complete with devices adapted to be employed in the production of ribbon-shaped crystals from crystal melts employing susceptors having openings defined therein through which a melt is pulled for forming a ribbonshaped crystal.
One known process for producing silicon ribbon employs a V-shaped longitudinal trough comprising a susceptor having an inner wall for confining silicon melt. A die comprising longitudinal slit is provided at the lower edge or apex of the V-trough through which a thin ribbon is pulled. Moreover, it should be appreciated that it also is well known that growth stabilization of a crystal may be achieved through a use of jets for directing streams of fluid coolant to cool crystals as they are grown by techniques sometimes referred to as edge-defined film-fed growth processes.
However, it is important to note that thermal and strain analysis of ribbon-shaped crystals, grown by edge-defined film-fed growth processes, tend to exhibit excessive strain due to the effects of thermal shock. Of course, crystals exhibiting excessive strain tend to be excessively frangible and, consequently, may be found unsuitable for use in environments wherein the crystal is subjected to excessive mechanically induced shock.
It is therefore a purpose of the instant invention to provided an improved method and device for use in stabilizing the growth of a crystal grown by edge-defined film-fed growth techniques without subjecting the resulting crystal to strain inducing effects of thermal shock.